A conventional process for manufacturing a display substrate includes a step of dripping a solution prepared by an organic light-emitting material solution into a pixel region, so as to form an organic light-emitting layer. However, it is difficult to precisely drip a droplet of the solution or ink into the given pixel region, and ensure an even thickness of a film formed by the droplet at the pixel region after being dried.